


Keep It Down

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Neighbors, POV First Person, Peeping, To Listen, Tom Hiddleston AU, Tom is a jerk, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a problem with noise from his upstairs neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU and inspired by the skit for Korean SNL from the Thor: The Dark World press tour.

I'd only lived in my apartment a month when the trouble with the downstairs neighbor started. The guy across the hall said he was an actor or something and had been away filming when I'd moved in. He also said that 2B was peculiar about noise. With it just being me and Gizmo, my English bulldog, I didn't see that there would be a problem. Boy, was I wrong.

I sat on the couch with my best friend, watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier. We'd already drank our way through Captain America: The First Avenger. Sexual innuendo followed every scene. Our laughter carried out the screen of the sliding door to the balcony.  
"Excuse me!"  
Kate and I looked at each other and turned the movie down. "Did you hear that?"  
"I totally heard that." We whispered dramatically and slid off the couch, creeping to the screen.  
"Thank you!" We both jerked. It had come from the balcony below mine. I carefully opened the screen and lay flat on the cement, peeking over the edge. I saw his muscular, bare back. My mouth formed a perfect, silent 'O'. He bent over and I must have whimpered.  
Kate kicked my foot. "What do you see?" He whipped around and I jerked up before he could see me, cracking my head on the rail.  
"Ow, fuck!" I rolled over and sat up, rubbing the back of my head. "You're some partner in crime."  
"Sorry." I crawled back into the living room and shut the screen. "But did you see anything?"  
"Just his back."  
"Was that an English accent? I love Brits. I wonder if he's hot."  
"Who cares if he's hot? He's a butt." I turned up the movie, but we finished it in silence then crashed, drunkenly spooning in my big bed with Giz at our feet.

A few weeks passed then I had my second taste of 2B. I sat cross-legged on the laundry table, ear buds in. The dryer only had a few minutes left so I waited. Pulling out the warm, soft clothes put me in a happy place. I hummed along to the music in my head. My footsteps slowed when I saw the apartment manager standing at my door and the retreating back of a tall blonde. I pulled the ear buds out and smiled uncertainly at the older woman twisting her hands in front of my door.  
"Hey hun, I'm sorry to bother you but we've had a noise complaint."  
"Bev, I haven't even been home. I've been in the laundry room."  
"It was about your dog."  
"Gizmo?" I could hear him barking on the side of the door. I could also hear the sound of pressure-washing against the side of the building. "I'm sorry. It's the maintenance men. He gets freaked out with lawn mowers and power washers. I'll take him for a walk and calm him down. I usually try to have him out of the house on those days, but I didn't know what day they fell on here."  
Bev smiled, almost relieved that I hadn't taken the complaint personally or become confrontational. "I'll get you a list. I'm sorry. Mr. Hiddleston is very peculiar about noise."  
I pointed to the door across from mine. "He warned me. I'll be considerate as a good neighbor should, but I'm not going to tip toe around my home so I don't offend his delicate disposition. I pay my rent just like he does and I'll use my apartment as I see fit within the building policies and rules. And you call tell Mr. Hiddleston I said so." I firmly shut the door in Bev's face and went to calm down my dog.

Gizmo jumped onto my stomach and pushed his face into my belly. My head and legs popped up as I feigned trying to get away. He climbed onto my lap and licked my face, his beefy body pushing me back down. I laughed and tried to cover my face, but his tongue was a long, flat face-seeking missile that I couldn't escape.  
A smell caught his attention and he flopped off me in search of it. I rolled over in the grass and looked up. A tall, good-looking blonde sat on the bench by the main walk. He looked down at his lap when I caught him looking at me. I wondered where he was from. He wasn't on my floor. I'd pretty much met everyone on 3, as well as the front half of 1. I stood up and brushed myself off bending over to shake the grass cuttings from my hair.  
Gizmo trotted back and pawed my legs. "You ready to go in? Lazy boy want to watch his stories?" He pawed my legs a second time. I made a kissy noise and patted my leg for him to follow. He trotted next to me as we passed the blonde on the bench, who suddenly was engrossed in the book he was reading and made no attempt to speak.  
The afternoon trudged on and I found myself reorganizing my bookshelf. Night sounds came in through the screen door as the sun began to set. A soft moaning drew my attention. Once I actually paid attention to it, I realized I'd heard it before. Usually when I laid in bed, either before or after I got off but definitely before I fell asleep. I crawled closer to my screen. It wasn't just moaning. I could differentiate groans and hisses and a faint 'Oh god' every once in a while.  
I slid the screen door open silently, aware I was being a total creepy pervert but not caring. I lay on my belly, listening intently to my downstairs neighbor. I couldn't hear a second voice, female or male. I had to admit he sounded insanely delicious. I hadn't seen his face, but I could picture his long body stretched out on his couch, his feet propped on the coffee table. I closed my eyes and pressed my thighs together.  
Heat began to pool in my belly. This was wrong, so wrong. I should go back to my organizing. Shut the door and turn my music up. But his groans danced down my spine. He had to have his door open. My hands ran down my body, kneading my breasts and pressing against my shorts above my cunt. He whimpered then cried out and it was over. The sliding glass door slid shut and the lock clicked.  
I lay there for a moment, disbelieving what I'd just heard and what I'd just done. Part of me felt bad, but part of me didn't. It wasn't like I'd tried to watch him like some Peeping Tom. No, I'd merely listened in to something that I'd been listening to for almost a month. Only now, I knew what it was. I sat up and closed my door, locking it. I turned the music up and finished my organizing. I wouldn't get off tonight. It'd be my punishment for listening in on him like a pervert.

My third run in with my neighbor proved to be the tipping point. After months of peace, Across-the-hall told me that 2B had left for filming again and would be gone for a few months. So naturally, I threw myself a little party.  
I ordered a pizza, queued up a shark movie marathon and cracked open a bottle of wine after taking Gizmo out for his walk. I left the screen door open, enjoying the chill of the late evening. Giz lay on the balcony. I had settled in for a night of gruesome B-movie goodness when the loud whine of a grown man drifted up from below. Gizmo roused his meaty body and sniffed. He didn't apparently like the new sound because he began to bark.  
"What's the matter, bubs?" I opened the screen door and scrunched up my face. My supposedly absent neighbor was listening to Bon Iver. Loudly. Now, I like maybe a song or two when I'm trying to fall asleep, but I'm not a fan of the guy.  
Suddenly, the sliding glass door below banged open. "Excuse me!"  
"I'm standing right here." I leaned on my arms on the railing, looking down but not trying to see him.  
"Oh." That seemed to take some wind out of his sails. "Could you kindly keep your dog quiet? I'm trying to read over lines and the barking is distracting."  
I bent and scratched behind Gizmo's ears. "I'll keep Gizmo quiet if you turn down that moaning. It's distracting from my cheesy dialogue and horrible acting."  
He sighed dramatically. "Very well, I'll turn it down."  
"Hey, 2B?"  
He chuckled. "Yes?"  
"You've got a pretty nice voice for a nance."  
"Excuse me?"  
I made a kissy noise for Gizmo to follow me into the apartment and shut the glass door. I settled down on the couch just as someone knocked on the door. "That must be dinner. Are you hungry?" My dog barked in response.  
After paying the delivery fellow, I settled onto the couch again and started up some deliciously bad movies. I began to tell Kate about the incident.  
Me: Dude, 2B has such a nice voice. Why does he have to be such a jerk?  
Kate: I thought you two had made peace.  
Me: He was listening to some horrid music and Giz took offense.  
Kate: LOL what was he listening to?  
Me: Bon Iver  
Kate: Now, I like Bon Iver. Good relaxing music.  
Me: Ooooookay  
Kate: You should be a pain and see if the front looks as good as the back.  
I laughed. I'd finally told her about the nice back and ass, his height and blonde hair. She'd googled him and found a play he'd performed in, but he'd worn stage makeup and you couldn't see his face very well.  
Me: Now, that's not being neighborly.  
Kate: Come oooooooooooonnnnnnn. You know you're dying to see him just as much as I am.  
She was right. I did really want to see the front. But he was so annoying. I could see if we ran around the apartment like a heard of elephants or if Gizmo barked ALL the time. But we were pretty good upstairs neighbors.  
Half a pizza and a bottle of wine later, I fell asleep on the couch. I awoke feeling anxious and well, horny. I wasn't exactly seeing anyone, so I was left to take care of myself. I licked my fingers and slipped them down into my panties. The image of 2B's bare back came into mind. Oh yes, it needed my nails. Scratches down his shoulders and sides as it flexed, thrusting his cock deep inside me. I rubbed my clit in circles, pressing harder and harder.  
My memory recalled the sound of his self-pleasure and it added a dirty little level to my fantasy. I squeezed my breast and tugged on my nipple before I wet my fingers in my mouth and my free hand joined my busy hand in fucking me. I moaned louder, sliding my fingers in and out of my slick cunt. My hips bucked. I rubbed my clit faster until I cried out my orgasm loudly in the quiet night, accidentally kicking over a stack of books on my end table which knocked over the lamp and sent the whole lot crashing to the floor.  
A thump-thump pounded on the floor from below. I squinted and frowned, my euphoria washing away instantly with my annoyance. The little devil in me hit the volume up button on the TV. The embellished screams shattered the night. The thump-thump came again but I ignored it. I cleaned up my books and my dinner mess. The thump-thump came right under my feet. I answered it with stomping. The thump-thump came again.  
I threw the stack of books in my arm to the floor and stomped to the sliding glass door. I heard 2B's bang open at the same time. "Listen, you pompous prick! You don't have to an asshole about the noise."  
"I'm sorry but it's really hard not to when you sound like a hippopotamus lumping around up there."  
"Excuse me!"  
"And while we're at it, that dog of yours. Barking at air."  
"Gizmo is the quietest dog in the building, thank you very much. He just has better taste in music that you."  
A scream from the movie cut through the argument. "What the bloody hell are you watching up there? It sounds like cats in a grinder."  
"You would know what that sounds like, you creepy psycho."  
"You're the one moaning loud enough to bother your neighbors."  
I blushed. "Fucking pervert!"  
He laughed. "Well, with a winning personality like yours, I'm not surprised you have to fuck yourself to get satisfaction."  
"Asshole!" I hurled the wine bottle at his balcony. The glass shattered.  
"Hey!"  
"Go fuck yourself, 2B!"  
"No thanks, you've got that covered."  
I fumed. I thought about throwing more things down at him, but I'd just have to ask for them back. "I'm pretty sure you called me fat and ugly, so I'm just going to let you have it. You win. No wonder you're single as well. No real man would ever speak to or treat a woman the way you have me."  
I shut the door and locked it. I didn't even slam it. It didn't feel worth it anymore. I turned off the TV, cutting a scream off in the middle. I picked up my books and stacked them back on the shelf. Gizmo's head perked up off the rug just before a soft knock sounded on the door. I glanced at the clock. It was late, too late to be a casual visit. Maybe one of the neighbors had been woken up by the exchange.  
I should have checked the peephole. "Look, I'm sorry about the noise. I'll keep it down if he does." I looked up as he turned around. We both stood in awkward silence. I was struck by his cheek bones and stunning blue eyes, things I hadn't noticed that day I saw him on the bench. I couldn't tell you what he was struck by.  
He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Tom Hiddleston, 2B and I believe I owe you an apology." He extended his hand. I was struck by the length of his fingers. I tentatively slid my palm against his. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "Forgive me, I've been a horrible neighbor. My manners are usually better than this. Might I come in?"  
I drew my hand back slowly and stepped to the side, opening the door more. I introduced myself. "And this specimen of canine is Gizmo." The bulldog lifted his head, huffed then laid it back down.  
He leaned against my counter, crossing his feet at the ankles. "I owe you an apology. Bev has tried to keep this flat empty and ashamedly, when she's rented it, I've run the tenants out. I've been an asshole to you for no reason. You've actually been the quietest upstairs neighbor I've had since I've lived here."  
"What's the big deal about the noise?"  
He sighed and ruffled his curly blonde hair. "I keep odd hours due to filming so I sleep when I can. And once I'm awake, I'm awake. I can't go back to sleep."  
I nodded. I could understand that and I could understand his frustration. "If you had come to me and explained the situation, I would have been a lot more understanding that you shouting up at me."  
"I see that now. And again, I'm sorry."  
I leaned against the counter next to him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't know your means but surely if noise is such a problem, you might look into buying a house. Or maybe moving to this floor so you didn't have to deal with it."  
"I'm gone 3 months at a time when I have a role. It sits empty for the most part. Its a shame and really a waste to buy a house and have it sit unused." He had me there. He glanced at my chest then cleared his throat. "I should let you get back to whatever it is you were doing. Again, I'm sorry."  
"Thank you." He pushed off the counter and took my hand, bringing it to his lips again. He inhaled deeply and I bit my lip, suddenly reminded that was the hand I'd used to get off and I hadn't washed it yet. And this was the second time he'd had my hand at his mouth. He had noticed. His eyes met mine, a dark sparkle in them as his tongue flicked out to lick my fingers. My jaw dropped.  
"I'm not bothered by your moaning." I didn't pull my hand away or slap him or tell him to get fucked. "Your bedroom is directly over mine. And you moan so prettily." I swallowed. "I've seen you walking your dog and talking to all the other neighbors. I've wanted to approach you. But I was sure you wouldn't give me the time of day."  
"So being a jerk was your answer?"  
"I did apologize for that." He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.  
"You did."  
"Would you go to dinner with me?"  
"When?"  
"When works for you. My part fell through hence why I'm still home." He took a step and closed the distance between us. "Tomorrow night? I'll take you out to dinner and dancing."  
"How did you know I like to dance?" He pointed to the floor. "Oh, right."  
"Maybe if I play my cards right, I can help you moan those pretty little moans someday." I opened my mouth to speak and suddenly his was on mine. His tongue tasted sweet and it knew what it was doing. He left me breathless as I watched him walk to my door. "See you tomorrow. And please keep it down." The door closed behind him with a soft click. I blinked at the closed door then laughed. What the hell had just happened?


End file.
